


Text Me

by Mistyshadows



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sexual Themes, Text Messages, its rated T for sexual themes, its short sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyshadows/pseuds/Mistyshadows





	

You were sitting at your desk, about to have a breakdown when your phone chimed. Making sure your boss wasn't around, you unlocked the screen and checked your messages.

**Hi babe!**

It was your boyfriend, Mark.

The phone almost immediately went off again: **How's work?**

You quickly typed back: **Its stressing me out for no apparent reason. I am about to fucking scream. I just can't wait to get home.** You set the phone down and tried to take deep breaths to steady your nerves, but you knew the only thing that could calm you down was seeing Mark.

The two of you had been dating for almost a year, and it had been the most exciting year of your entire life. He made you feel needed, something before you hadn't really felt all that much. He loved you, and you loved him. Mark was your perfect fit.

There was another chime. **I can't wait until you get home either. Maybe I can help take your mind off your stress?**

You were about to respond when a second message came in: **In fact… what I have planned for you will make you scream too, but for a different reason.**

Your heart rate skyrocketed and you felt your face flush a bright red. You glanced behind you to make sure any of your coworkers were standing behind you, then seeing no one, you typed a response.

**Forget this. My boss can kiss my ass. I'm coming home.**

Smiling for the first time that day, you grabbed your things and headed out the door. The signature alert sounded again and you glanced at the message before dashing out of the building and down to your car.

**I can't wait.**

Neither could you.


End file.
